Leo
Finally, he's here for you, he's the last member of the royal crew. Yeah, Leo's the last one to get a page. Not Hinoka. Not Sakura. Leo. Don't expect the character you fangirl over to have a positive writeup here. The writer wasn't looking forward to this page either. In Fates There are two Hoshidan prisoners who just happen to be Rinkah and Kaze. Garon commands Corrin to kill them, but when he can't, Leo uses his tree magic to make Garon think he's killed them... somehow. Garon just looks away long enough for them to get up and flee, I guess. Birthright After Corrin betrays his family and Nohr, Leo plays the role of Takumi in Conquest. He hounds you at every turn with his tree magic and promises to make Corrin pay for betrayal. Only, since this isn't the game that serves as an ad for Revelation, nothing ever actually comes out of this. He nearly crushes a rebellion at one point, but then Ryoma stops him, and then that's it until you battle him. So when you fight him, he, like Takumi, talks about how he's always been jealous of Corrin for taking everyone else's attention. And when he loses, he attempts suicide by Corrin, but Corrin refuses because they're family and all that, and Leo finally changes because Corrin is perfect. Honestly, I'd rather possession than a complete 180 in character to join the Corrin circlejerk. Inferiority complexes don't resolve themselves by deciding that maybe you should just start loving the specific person they're targeting too, and they don't exactly tend to target specific people, but something that simple is probably too difficult for the Fates writers. Anyway, he doesn't join because he doesn't want to fight the rest of his family, but after Azura gives him the crystal ball of plot contrivances, he gives Corrin and co. a tome that will allow them to teleport from Nohr to the Rainbow Sage and then back before breaking forever. 10/10 writing right there. Then the ending hits. With Xander dead (Elise too, which is Leo's fault for letting her go with the group to fight Xander when he could've stopped her), Camilla is next in line for the throne, but since she's a Fates woman, the game laughs at this, and she pes it off to Leo. And then Corrin goes back to Hoshido, and everyone just kind of forgets that Xander and Elise didn't have to die. Leo also says that he's gonna go see Ryoma's coronation because Corrin is so perfect that he no longer even slightly dislikes Hoshido. Remember what he said earlier about how impure they are? The writers sure don't! Conquest Oh boy. Conquest, Conquest, Conquest. We'll skip the usual spiel here. Leo's role in Conquest is quite possibly the worst of all three of his roles because his greatest presence in the game is tied to two chapters: the opera chapter and the Thanksgiving chapter. With the opera chapter, where brilliant Leo somehow doesn't know that Azura's the mysterious singer onstage (people have actually defended this, too), he makes plans to save as many singers as he can from Garon's singer genocide. As it turns out, all four siblings know that Garon's evil but worry that if they defy him, he'll kill them, so they work behind his back to make sure that he can't do as much evil as he thinks he's doing. Now, this has a number of problems, from the obvious dilemma of how they should all usurp him to completely contradicting Xander's characterization, but we'll skip that because the opera chapter has far greater problems than that. Then we get the Thanksgiving chapter, where Leo joins Corrin's "winning the war by killing the only four people with any power instead of invading and causing untold devastation is unethical" campaign and kills the Nohrian who came up with this plan and tried to end Nohr's war quickly and painlessly. Leo attempts to justfy this by saying that the Nohrian would've turned on Nohr had he survived, but there's absolutely nothing to support this. It's really all just for the Corrin circlejerk that is Fates. Then, after the entire of Hoshido is razed to the ground, Hans and Iago, being the geniuses that they are, decide to innate Corrin - and rightfully so after all of the danger he's caused - right in front of the Nohrian royals. This goes over about as well as you'd expect. Leo personally even gets to execute Iago. And then yada yada, Conquest ending, Leo has the smallest role of all of the siblings in it. That's about it. Revelation Don't you love how everyone in Revelation acts dumb and entirely out of character by trying to kill Corrin when he refuses to pick a side? This is actually in-character for Leo because he's already by far one of the dumbest royals, as shown by his character in Birthright and Conquest. Then we hit Chapter 10, where Leo becomes the Azura of Revelation: a vague exposition bot. You see, when Revelation's first half isn't Birthright lite, it's running through an abridged version of the "plot threads" and "story arcs" from Birthright and Conquest. In this case, Zola, the same Nohrian from the Thanksgiving chapter who tried to end the war before it could get out of hand, holds Sakura hostage to force Corrin, who's been branded as a traitor, to step down. Leo doesn't like this because it makes Nohr look bad (that's right, actual war tactics used to bring in traitors are what make Nohr look bad) and executes Zola but doesn't join Corrin yet because he knows that something's wrong with Garon. Why he didn't know this in the other routes is anyone's guess. Leo intends to stop Garon from doing whatever it is he's doing. How's this? Simple, by telling Xander. Naturally, Xander refuses to believe that father's evuuuuul, but he takes a peek into the throne room and just happens to hear Garon dancing and shouting about how he'll destroy Hoshido and Nohr. Isn't it quite the coincidence that Garon only acts like this right at the moment when Xander needs to hear it? On that note, why this only happens in Revelation is also anyone's guess. Moving on! Leo, Xander, and their retainers (lawl not balancing for Revelation) join Corrin at the Bottomless Canyon, Leo personally gets to execute Iago again because absolutely no one has any creativity here in running through exactly the same plot threads again, and then Nohr's presence disappears from the story entirely. Yeah, that's it. In Heroes Leo and his retainers are in Heroes. They're all garbage. Also he got a summer variant in Heroes with a tomato tome. He gets to play the reluctant fanservice trope here. In Warriors Despite being in Warriors, Leo appears to be a generic mounted mage who only uses his signature tome Brynhildr in his musou. Isn't that something? His Tome As Leo is a man, he gets a unique weapon that can power up the Yato. His tome, Brynhildr, is pretty much the only part of Fates that's universally praised because of the uniqueness of being tree magic. How does making trees grow kill people? Who cares! It's still cool. However, there are still other things that he can do that he only seems to display when the plot demands it. These things include... *Teleporting *Summoning Faceless *Causing earthquakes He never once demonstrates any of these abilities when useful, of course. His Retainers Odin Odin's just Owain in a more fanservicey outfit. Rather than mature from Awakening, he's gotten even worse. He's also the borderline worst unit in Fates and one of the absolute worst in Heroes. That's about it. Niles Niles is one of the more popular characters from Fates. He's basically sadistic and into BDSM or something. He's also the only gay option (OK, bi option) for men, but in a hilarious mishandling of an attempt to be progressive, this caused even more problems. For one, look at his gimmicks again. He's one of the less normal characters in Fates, and he's the only man you can marry. For another, marrying him locks you out of two child units, meaning you're actively handicapping yourself by marrying him. 10/10, Fates. Forrest Forrest is rather interesting. You see, some previous FE games would have traps in the forms of Lucius and, to a lesser extent, Libra. This game instead decided to go all the way by making Forrest a crossdresser. His gimmick is basically that he enjoys wearing dresses, and people think he's a girl. It must be noted that he's explicitly not trans. Rather, he appears to be entirely cishet. He (along with the game) refers to himself as male, and he still gets into relationships with women. He also inherits Brynhildr in Heirs of Fate. That's how you know he's a male since only the men get legendary weapons. He also has even worse daddy issues than most of the children since Leo has made his disappointment clear, and Forrest almost leaves forever until Leo goes through the typical paralogue development and asks him to stay. It's a toxic relationship. Incest Oh, yeah, leo harbors incestuous feelings for Camilla. While this can be done right, since it never comes up in the game, and since Camilla is Camilla, it's just more pandering. Her fans act like calling her out on serving as fanservice is ist, but she gets fanservice focus in two cutscenes, pretty much every single one of her outfits is revealing (it's telling when her succubus outfit is probably her most modest), and many women in Fates in general are ualized - at least, far more than the men. Yes, Camilla is entirely fanservice and pandering, and no, saying this isn't ist. If anything, saying she's fine is. Popularity Leo is the most popular male and second most popular character in Fates. No one's quite sure why. He isn't a remotely compelling character, and he does a lot of really stupid things throughout the three paths. It could be his body, I guess. Or perhaps it's just that people think he's "complex." Thing is, there aren't very many (if any) complex characters in Fates. Having any actual shreds of personality or compelling character being hidden behind a support line or two explaining why they are this way isn't how complexity works. The Fates writing is so bad that rather than complex, he's just boring. Azura has the same problem too, as does Lucina, whose personality is about as flat as Mr. Game and Watch. Trivia *Tomatoes are his favorite food. *He has a manga that adapts Fates' plot and is centered around him. It apparently makes Fates' story and Corrin's character better, but let's be honest here, those aren't possible without a complete rewrite. Category:Fire Emblem Fates Characters Category:Fire Emblem Characters not from Awakening Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Fire Emblem Warriors Characters Category:Nohrian Scum Category:Royalty Category:Royals Category:Incestuous Category:Fanservice Category:Fire Emblem Characters Category:Siblings Category:Waifu Emblem Characters Category:Mages Category:Fire Users Category:Charaters With Amazing Teeth